The present invention relates to a topical solution for fungal infections. More specifically, it relates to a topical solution for the treatment of fungal infections of the nails, or onychomycosis.
Onychomycosis, also called ringworm of nails, or tinea unguium, is a fungus infection of the nails causing thickening, roughness and splitting usually caused by Trichophyton rubrum or Trichophyton mentagrophytes.
European Patent Application No. 515312 refers to a topical formulation such as a nail varnish for treating onychomycosis comprising tertinafine and a polymeric film former such as polyvinylacetate or (meth)acrylic acid alkyl ester copolymerizates with quaternary ammonium groups or methylvinylethermaleic acid monoalkyl ester copolymerizates.
European Patent Application No. 440298 refers to a topical composition for the treatment of onychomycosis which comprises oxiconazole and a film-forming composition.
European Patent Application No. 292495 refers to a composition containing urea and propylene glycol and/or polyethylene glycol for the treatment of onychomycosis.
European Patent Application No. 247142 refers to a vehicle for applying drugs to human nails for the treatment of onychomycosis. The vehicle comprises from 2% to about 40% by weight of a hydrophilic, film-forming resin, and a pharmaceutically acceptable solvent for the resin. Upon drying, the vehicle is said to form a continuous self-supporting dry film. The vehicle has incorporated therein at least one antimycotic drug selected from the group consisting of sodium propionate, sodium pyrithone and cicloperox.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,724 issued Jan. 26, 1988 refers to an antifungal composition containing clotrimazole, urea, a lipophilic wetting agent and a consistency imparting component.